


The Ballad of Howard and Maria

by StarkTony1



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Maria takes no shit from Howard, Nicknames, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Romance, all about howard and maria, hinted relationship, howard is in love, howard stark is a bumbling oaf, maria loves howard, seriously, steve and bucky's relationship is hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of how Howard and Maria got together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Howard and Maria

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just sprang up on me, if you spot any mistakes politely let me know and I'll fix them!

Maria groaned for what felt like the thirteenth time that night, “I’m afraid I would only step on your feet Mr Boring”.

“It’s pronounced Bowring” the man beside her hissed.

“Oh really? Must’ve missed that part” Maria smiled sweetly and picked up her glass before walking away.

“May I have this dance?” a man asked her as she got settled in her new seat.

“No you may not” Maria snapped and chucked her glass of champagne over the speaker.

“ _Maria!”_ her father hissed as he ran over to the table, “Maria how many times. You play the part. You are here for a husband not to make enemies!”

“I’m a Carbonell! All of Italy hates us! I can’t not make enemies”

The man she’d chucked her drink over began to laugh.

Her father turned to him, “I’m so sorry Mr Stark. My daughter is a liability. I’ll escort her out” her father grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up.

“Oh no it’s quite alright” Mr Stark assured him, “in fact I have a few things to discuss with your daughter. Go away?”

Maria laughed at his boldness and had to stop herself from laughing even more when her father gritted his teeth.

“Of course Mr Stark. Maria if you do that again-“

“I can’t”.

“Yes that’s right you-“

“I wasted my last glass of ’44 Moet and Chandon. And I got my dress wet. Do you even know how long it takes to get this stuff out of silk?!”

“Yes well you should’ve thought of that before you killed any chance of a husband!” her father snapped and backhanded her.

Maria remained standing and gently touched her bleeding lip. Smirking at him, “you’ll regret that”.

“I never do” her father smirked back, “do what you want with her Stark. I’m done” he then walked off to a table of 5 or so businessmen and poured himself a large brandy.

“Well someone’s a dick” Mr Stark chuckled and handed Maria his handkerchief.

Maria smiled and pressed it to her lip, “aren’t all fathers Mr Stark?”

Mr Stark smiled at Maria’s smile, “h-Howard. Call me Howard”.

Maria grinned slightly, “I’m not sorry for chucking my drink at you. I’m only sorry for the vintage”.

“44 did you say?”

Maria nodded.

“I’ve got a few crates in my mansion. I can send you over a few bottles?”

Maria gently folded the handkerchief and smiled at Howard, “you don’t even know where I live” with a short gaze towards her father, “I don’t even know if I have a home anymore”.

Howard followed her gaze, “I can ruin him with just a word”.

“I’m sure that’ll knock down your stock prices something rotten. Can’t have it down to 70% else you lose the company right? I heard you were dangerously close that mark Mr Stark. Keep the knocks for something worthy”.

Howard gently touched Maria’s wrist, “whoever said you weren’t worthy? If I’m doing it for a lady then the public will love it”.

“And if the lady is the daughter of the richest family in Italy? A daughter of the biggest gun making gangster? Will the public like that?”

Howard stood dumbstruck for a few seconds before he managed a weak response, “they’ll love y’cause you’re pretty”.

Maria blushed, “if you’re thinking I’m pretty then you might need to get your sight checked Mr Stark”.

“I told you it’s Howard” Howard grinned.

“Well then, _Howard_. It was nice meeting you” Maria pocketed the handkerchief and slipped away into the mass of people that had now filled up the dancefloor.

“Everything okay sir?” Edwin Jarvis asked as he handed Howard a cloth.

“Yeah Jarvis. Everything’s fine” Howard said as he watched the dancing, “everything’s peachy”.

 

 

Howard grinned as he sipped his coffee, Peggy was right, “L&L Automat really do nice coffee”.

“Uh yes sir. Any particular reason as to why we are here?” Jarvis asked as he sipped his own tea.

“Just wait” Howard smiled.

“It wouldn’t be anything to do with the woman you met the other day, a Miss Maria Carbonell?”

“No” Howard’s nose twitched as he touched up his moustache.

“Ah. Well probably for the best, she took one look at you and dashed off” Jarvis smiled cheerily.

“What?!” Howard stood up quick and fumbled in his wallet for the cash for his coffee, “Jarvis why didn’t you say something?”

“I thought it was someone else you wanted” Jarvis smugly replied.

“Of course it aint!” Howard groaned and ran towards the door.

“Good job I had her sit behind then isn’t it” Jarvis chuckled and placed a sugar lump in his tea.

Maria turned her head and grinned at Howard from the next seat over.

Howard let out a shaky breath, “that was mean Jarvis”.

Maria smiled, “so was sending me 1943 Moet and Chandon”.

“1943 is a better year anyway” Howard waved off her feigned annoyance as he walked over to her.

“Oh yeah? What happened in 1943?”

“Captain America happened” Howard smiled proudly although his eyes raged with sadness.

“Who?” Maria asked.

Howard stared at Maria in shock, “Who? You d- you – how do-“ he spluttered.

Maria snorted, “you oaf of course I know who Captain America is. My little brother Antonio used to collect his comics”.

Howard breathed a sigh of relief, “thank god”.

Maria grinned at Jarvis, “is he always this easy to fool?”

Jarvis shook his head, “usually he has more sense. I think he is rather taken by you and it is you who is causing Mr Stark to behave in this way”.

“Uh excuse me standing right here” Howard pouted.

“Yes dear and you look very nice” Maria waved off with a smile.

“Dear?”

“Would you prefer Howie?”

“Nope”

“Ho?”

“No!”

 “Sweetcheeks?”

“Nope”

“Princess?”

“What? No!”

Maria laughed, “Princess it is then Howie”.

Howard rubbed his head and sat back in his seat, “what did I do to deserve this?”

Maria smiled and sipped her own drink for the first time, “buy me dinner and you might find out”.

Howard smiled immediately and stood up and grabbed Maria’s arm.

“No not now” she laughed and playfully slapped his arm, “Dinner usually involves night? Y’know the thing with all the stars?”

Howard rolled his eyes, “I just had to pick you to pursue didn’t I”

Maria winked and kissed his cheek, “pick me up at 7pm”.

Howard nodded, “8pm”.

“7” Maria corrected with a small smile and took a gulp of her drink before she placed a single 10 dollar bill on the table and walked out.

“Don’t” Howard said before Jarvis could speak.

 

 

Maria looked at the clock in her room before straightening her dress again. It was 8:30. Howard had evidently stood her up.

She sighed as she reached behind her to unclasp her pearls when arms wrapped around her neck and squeezed.

Maria wheezed and gripped the hands, using her attacker’s strength she leant back before leaning forwards so fast that the attacker lost his grip and slammed into the wall opposite.

Maria ducked as a fist swung out to her and she kicked at the next attackers knee before reaching into her purse and pulled out her gun.

A Beretta.

She fired two shots into the second attacker’s chest before whirling around to the first attacker. He was about to tackle her to the bed when she fired a single shot into his chest.

Maria looked at herself in the mirror. Blood was splattered all over her dress and face and she was as pale as her sheets.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Maria put the safety back on her gun and pocketed it.

A sudden knock at her door had Maria reaching for her gun again.

“Miss Carbonell?” an English voice asked. Not one she recognised.

“Miss Carbonell are you okay?”

Maria held her breath as she hid against the wall.

“I’m sorry but I’m going to have to kick down the door. Stand back please”.

_Who the hell had manners when they kicked down a door?_

_And who the hell knew her who was from Eng-_

“Mister Jarvis?” Maria called out as her door was kicked in.

“It’s me” Jarvis reassured as he ran into the room. He paused as he saw the dead bodies.

“Kill or be killed” Maria whispered and promptly burst into tears, “oh my god I’ve never actually killed anyone before”.

Jarvis immediately took his handkerchief out of his breast pocket and handed it to her.

Maria sniffed, “thanks” as she wiped her eyes.

“Mister Stark had suspicions that you would’ve been followed” Jarvis said.

“Yeah? Why didn’t he come here and tell me himself then?”

 

 

Maria looked at Howard who was currently sniffling and whinging.

“Not long after you left Mister Stark fell into the East River”.

Maria laughed, “Oh Howie”

Howard only pouted, “s’not nice to laugh a’m’mid fordu”.

Maria suppressed another laugh but let out a giggle.

“S’not nice” Howard grumbled and stuck out his tongue. This allowed Maria the opportunity to shove a thermometer into his mouth.

“Heyd!” Howard protested as Maria kept his mouth shut. Checking the clock above the bed she then took out the thermometer, “you’ve got a mild fever” she announced, “guess you’ll have to reschedule our date”.

Howard looked pained for a second before groaning and clutching his stomach.

“Oh sweetheart” Maria soothed and rubbed Howard’s back as he threw up the contents of his stomach.

Jarvis looked away quickly, “I uhm, I shall make some soup up” he began but was cut off as the clock chimed 9.

“S’okay Jarvee” Howard coughed and groaned, “g’see Anda”.

“I-i-I” he started.

“It’s fine” Maria smiled, “I’m here. If anything gets bad, I’ll call”.

“Thank you” he smiled gratefully and pecked her head, “get cleaned up though? It’s not right to see someone covered in blood” before he left the Stark Mansion.

Maria turned to Howard and smiled, “you stay there I’ll make you some soup. You move I’ll slice off your crown jewels”.

Howard winced but grinned, “I’m gonna had my wod cud”.

Maria silenced him with a finger to his lips, “shush. Rest”.

Howard whined, “bud our daate”.

Maria tilted her head and smiled, “a date is more or less two people in nothing but each-others company. Is that not what we’re doing?”

Howard smiled at her, “mebe”.

Maria grinned, “then whilst you daydream about fancy cars and weaponry, I’ll make soup”.

“Madiaa”.

“Yes Howie?”

“S’Bodd?”

“What?”

“Bodd”

Howard nodded to the blood that still stained her cheeks.

“Don’t you start worrying over matters that have already been dealt with” Maria soothed and pressed the back of her hand to Howard’s forehead, “you get some rest Sunshine. If we’re gonna get soup down, you and staying down you then you’ll need strength”.

 

 

Maria spoon fed Howard soup and smiled as he swallowed with ease.

“Dank you” he mumbled when he’d finished it.

Maria stroked his cheek, “it’s a pleasure. You get some sleep. I’ll be down the hall”.

“Tade y’pick of clodes” Howard yawned as he pulled the covers up.

Maria kissed his forehead, “I will, thank you” before she left.

 

 

The next morning, Maria awoke to Howard standing by her bed armed with a tray of food and drink and a rose.

Maria smiled as she sat up, “feeling better?”

Howard nodded, “much. What was in that soup?”

“Old family secret. Cures everything” she grinned as Howard placed the tray on her lap.

“Thank you” she smiled, “you want to share?”

Howard looked taken aback for a few seconds before nodding and sat beside her legs.

“Jarvis helped cook it. I’m usually a burner” Howard admitted as they tucked into the breakfast of eggs on toast with a salmon slice for decoration.

“Well it’s lovely. I’ll make sure its him handling food as oppose to you”.

“Planning on staying here long?” Howard grinned.

“Maybe” Maria winked.

“But in what bed?” Howard grinned wider and winked.

Maria blushed, “you are a pest”.

“Ahh but could I be your pest?”

“Maybe” Maria answered honestly.

Howard smiled, “let’s go to Paris”.

“Paris? What? Now!?”

“After breakfast, let’s go spend the rest of the week in Paris!”

“You’re very impulsive”.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way”.

“And too think I chucked my best champagne over you”.

“Only the best for the best”.

“I have a feeling I’ll be hearing that phrase a lot more”.

“Oh yes you will” Howard agreed and took a big bite of the salmon.

 

 

Howard had, surprisingly, a variety of clothes and footwear for females. When she’d asked about it he’d simply told her that Agent Carter used to stay in the mansion.

“And Agent Carter is the one who Captain America was in love with yes?” she asked Howard as she buttoned up her jacket.

“Well yeah. Don’t get me wrong though, Cap liked his buddy Bucky just as much”.

Maria’s eyes widened, “you mean…”

Howard nodded, “kept it off the cards for him. Least I could do given he’s saved the world”.

“You can turn around now”.

Howard turned and instantly beamed, “how can you get more and more beautiful?”

Maria blushed, “you’re spoiling me with these compliments Howie” as she brushed down the blazer. The long skirt she wore was a black and accentuated her olive skin.

Howard smiled and linked his arm through hers, “I won’t let a day go by without saying at least one”.

“So what’s tomorrows compliment?”

“Depends on if we’re still in Paris” Howard grinned and lifted Maria into his arms and ran to his private plane.

“Howard!” Maria laughed and giggled, “Howard put me down!”

 

 

In Paris, Howard booked them both into a hotel under a pseudonym; Mr and Mrs Jarvis.

“Are you thinking we’ll end up in bed?” Maria grinned, her eyes toying with bemusement and kindness.

“Maybe” Howard replied as he touched his moustache.

“You been to Paris before?”

“Once. Well, during the war I was stationed here. Helping the fight in every way I could. Mending guns, tanks. I haven’t been back since the war but I do enjoy that French creation… the bikini”.

“They are a wonder” Maria agreed, “I have at least 3”.

“Will I get a show?”

Maria laughed, “that was the worst line ever”.

“It was” Howard agreed and laughed, “what I meant to say was-“

“Oh I know what you meant to say. Your anatomy ran away with the words before you could say them”.

Howard flushed.

“Come along Princess, I want to see the sights!” Maria laughed and pulled on Howard’s sunglasses.

“Hey!” he exclaimed having noticed her apparent theft.

Maria just grinned and pursed her lips at him.

“Two can play at that game Sweetheart” Howard grinned and stepped forwards, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard.

 

 

Maria stumbled slightly, “God” she muttered.

“Nope. Howard” Howard smiled.

“You kiss like there’s no tomorrow” she panted, “it’s beautiful”.

“Is that my compliment of the day?” Howard grinned.

Maria rolled her eyes and kissed him.

 

 

Paris was an adventure, the two took in all the wonders, as well as Maria forcing Howard to eat a macaroon.

He then swiftly had a crate of 300 sent back to the mansion for his staff after Maria persuaded him.

Howard was falling for Maria no question about it.

He may be a good 15 years older but that wasn’t gonna stop him.

He loved the way she laughed, joked, wasn’t afraid to put him in his place.

He loved how she kissed.

Kissed like he was food and she was starving.

Howard smiled as Maria held out her hand to him.

He raised an eyebrow in question but took the gestured hand.

“Dance with me” she smiled.

“You got any champagne on you?” he quipped.

“Hilarious” Maria grinned as Howard pulled her close.

“I can be a whole lot more than hilarious sweetheart”.

“Oh yeah? Say some” she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Howard’s shoulders.

“Smart. Handsome”.

“Insufferable. Pretty boy” Maria corrected.

Howard laughed, “handy with my hands”.

“Which will stay in the same position they are in and neither go north nor south”.

Howard smiled at Maria, “is it possible to fall for you anymore than I already have?”

Maria shrugged, “depends. You don’t see what I keep in my purse”.

Howard smiled, “maybe I’ll fall even harder for you”.

“You think?”

“I will” Howard promised and kissed Maria like his life depended on it.

 

 

 

After Paris, Howard asked the entire Carbonell family to dinner. Maria was not happy about being in the same room as her father but she let it slide as she saw Howard had gotten a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Mr Stark. If you have called us in for a business meeting then I must say that we do not do deals with-“

“Good job I don’t want to do business with you then Roberto” Howard grinned at Maria’s father.

“Well what is it that you needed the entire family for!”

“Hardly a big family now though. 2 cousins, an aunt. 3 grandparents and you. Not including your beautiful daughter”.

“Howard” Maria warned and patted his hand.

Howard just smiled at her, “don’t you worry sweetheart”.

“You are planning something”.

“Of course I am” Howard grinned and turned back to Roberto, “I’ve known your daughter less than a week”.

“If you’re planning on locking her away because of the incident at the party-“

“Quite the opposite. It looks suspicious if you keep your wife locked away”.

Maria gasped as did most of her family.

Her eldest cousin dropped his glass in shock.

Howard smiled at Maria, “I was going to ask for your father’s permission but he’s an oaf”.

“Howie?” Maria asked, her heart was pounding so loud she was afraid it would burst out of her chest.

Falling for the genius had never been her intention when she’d met him.

It had almost happened by accident.

She hadn’t known him long yet her soul felt like it belonged with Howard.

“Howard I-“

Howard silenced her by getting onto one knee.

“Howard-“ Maria began as her eyes filled with happiness.

“Now see here. Stark or not you will not marry my daughter!” Roberto snapped.

Before Howard or Maria could respond, Jarvis saved the day.

“Ah Mr Carbonell. I was under the impression that you had told Mr Stark he could _do what he wants with her_ ”.

“Well I wasn’t being serious!”

“Funny. Isn’t the Carbonell’s crest _my word is my bond?_ ”

“Y-yes but-“

“But nothing. Now, I am trying to watch a rather beautiful declaration of love. Either be quiet or I shall have you escorted out”.

Roberto bristled before standing up and walking out of the mansion.

Howard smiled gratefully at Jarvis before he turned his gaze to Maria.

“I may not have known you long. Well, I’ve known you less than a week which is considerably a lot less than what most people know one another before they-“

“Yes” Maria cut in.

Howard smiled, “before they yes” he grinned, “you are a perfect match for me-“

“Someone’s got to keep you in check after 9pm”.

Howard laughed, “will that person be you?” he pulled out a ring box from his trouser pocket.

“And here I was thinking you were just happy to see the clan” Maria chortled.

Howard laughed, “I am” before he opened the box.

“Maria Carbonell. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Maria smiled and sank down to her knees, “yes!” she exclaimed and kissed Howard as he placed the ring on her finger.

 

Maria rubbed her bump as she walked into the lab, “Howard sweetheart. Jarvis’ made us a picnic”.

“Busy” Howard mumbled and grunted as he whacked his head.

Maria laughed, “out. Now. You’ll do yourself a brain injury and who will be able to work out all the codes to the vaults?”

Howard pouted as he pulled out from under his latest design.

The ARC reactor.

Maria smiled at him. His cheek smudged with oil.

“Our little angel is going to be just like you y’know”.

“Smarter I hope. He’ll have the benefits of 21st century technology”.

Maria smiled and rubbed the bump, “he agrees with the smarter bit. He’ll be our angel. Our _ragazzino intelligente_ ”.

Howard smiled and kissed the bump, “Our Edward”.

“Antonio” Maria snorted, “Our son is not an Edward”.

“Why Antonio?”

“I’ve just got this feeling that he’ll be exactly like my brother”.

“Well Stark Men are made of Iron and Edward is a strong name”.

“Carbonells' are made of fire. Antonio is flame proof”.

Howard smiled, “how about Anthony Edward?”

“Anthony Edward Stark”, Maria smiled and wiped the smudge of oil off of Howard’s cheek, “it sounds perfect”.

* * *

 

_ragazzino intelligente- Clever Boy_

* * *

 


End file.
